


Alleyways and Whispers

by snarkymuch



Series: Broken!Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch





	Alleyways and Whispers

AN: Warning for attempted non-con (rape)

Alleyways and Whispers

Sam waited outside the bar for Dean while he chased down the details on another case inside. Dean didn't like bringing Sam with him on hunts, but he didn't have much of a choice. Garth was out of town, and there wasn't anybody else he thought he could rely on to babysit Sam. He was only planning on being gone a few minutes; otherwise, he would have brought Sam in.

Sam waited patiently in the alleyway, absently tracing his finger over the mortar of the brick wall. He didn't understand completely what they were doing there. He just knew that Dean needed him to stay hidden, so that's what he planned on doing.

The night air was cool and musky, and it sent a shiver down Sam's spine. He didn't like being away from home. He wanted to go back. He wanted, no, he needed Dean.

There was the shuffling sound of steps in the distance, and Sam tensed. Dean had said no one would find him here. Dean had said he would be safe, but he didn't feel safe. As the steps grew closer, Sam wrapped his arms around himself and pressed himself up against the wall, like maybe if he got close enough to it they wouldn't see him.

The steps got louder, and then Sam saw them. Three large men were standing at the end of the alleyway looking right at Sam.

Sam took a few hurried steps backwards, bumping into the nearby dumpster, banging his elbow painfully. Tears sprang to his eyes.

The man laughed and walked closer, whispering amongst themselves. Sam could catch a few words like retard and spaz. He shook his head and tried to back up further. Tears were flowing freely down his face now, and his hair was sticking to his cheek.

They came closer, corralling Sam toward the space between the dumpster and the wall.

"Hey, Phil, I think this guys retarded," the shortest one said. His words were slurred like he had been drinking too much. "I bet we could have some fun with him."

Sam cringed back, keeping his gaze on the ground, too afraid to look up. He wanted Dean. Where was Dean?

The taller man stumbled forward and pushed Sam back hard. "Is that right? Are you retarded?"

Sam whimpered and tried to push his way out of the corner.

"Answer him, boy!" the smaller man snapped, walking up and grabbing Sam's hair, yanking back his head.

"Please," Sam pleaded. "Hurts."

The men laughed. Phil, the taller man, spoke up, "I think we could have a lot of fun with that pretty mouth of yours."

Sam didn't understand what they were saying. He could only feel the hard brick behind him and the pain of the man's grip in his hair.

Suddenly, Sam was being pushed down to his knees. He didn't know what to do, so he went along with it, not wanting to be hurt anymore.

"Such a pretty face," Phil crooned as he cupped Sam's cheek.

Tears continued to slip down Sam's cheeks and he cried Dean's name.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" The shortest man laughed.

Phil began to undo the zip on his jeans. Just as he began to pull himself free, the answer came.

"No, his brother!" Dean snapped. "Now get the fuck away from him."

The three men stepped back and looked at Dean, who was pointing his gun at the three of them.

"Sammy," Dean said as gently as possible given the circumstances, "are you okay?"

Sam looked up at Dean and shook his head. "I want to go home."

Dean's finger twitched on the trigger. He reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone. He flipped it open and called 911. "Yes, there's been a shooting. In the alley behind McCrow's Bar and Grill. Send an ambulance." He flipped the phone closed and took aim. He didn't want to kill them, just wound them.

Three quick shots rang out before the men could run farther than a few yards. They fell to the ground with cries of pain.

Dean immediately went to Sam's side, who was curled up in a ball on the damp ground.

"Easy, Sam. We've got to get out of here, okay?"

Sam looked up at Dean through dampened hair. "I want to go home."

"We are, buddy. We are," Dean said. "Come on, let's get you up."

Dean helped Sam up and to the car. Just as they got in, they could hear the sirens in the distance. Dean pulled away from the curb and headed home.


End file.
